Shortcuts
by St4rseeker
Summary: Butch had his own shortcuts... Oneshot. Slight Greens. Rating for Buttercup's Buttercup-ness.


**A/N:** Hello there. This is my first PPG story and my second fic. So be nice, 'kay? :3 I took very special care to all my stories' grammar and spelling, so that you can read it comfortably. But if you spot any typos, please let me know. Any comments will be gladly accepted and replied at the end of the story.

**Disclaimer:** The PowerPuff Girls does not belong to me. It belongs to Mr. Craig Mccracken and Cartoon Network.

This story contains slight Greens, as in Buttercup/Butch, which I absolutely support. Those who are not comfortable with this pairing, please. Be my guest and click that **Back **button up there. Enjoy!

**Shortcuts**

The City of Townsville. A bright, sunny day, maybe a bit too bright for a certain green boy. It was 7 in the morning. Butch had just left from a party lasting from the previous evening, and now he can barely keep his eyes open. At the moment, he is hovering in the air in his current max speed of 2 miles per hour, heading to his home at the western outskirts of Townsville, or so he thought. As he flew away from the sun when he left yesterday evening, he supposed that by simply flying towards the sun, he will reach his home without difficulty. Unfortunately, in his fogged mind, he failed to remember that the sun DOES NOT rise and set at the same direction. Alas, instead of going to his warm, comfy bed, the boy is approaching the house of his and his brothers' archnemesis, The PowerPuff Girls…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Utonium household at the eastern outskirts of the town, two of the three super powered girls are going through their early morning routine of making themselves presentable to the world. The other little girl, as most would have guessed already, is the green eyed brunette, otherwise known as Buttercup. She had finished her simple task of running a comb through her short hair a single time, and now is ranting to her sisters to "Hurry the hell up". That's when she spotted a rather unnatural green dot in the sky, growing larger by the second. On further inspection with her super vision, she recognized it as a certain spiky haired boy.

"Blossom! Bubbles! It's the RowdyRuff Boys!" she hollered to her sisters.

"You mean all three of them?" Blossom asked, glancing from her mirror.

"This early?" Bubbles chimed in, still meddling with her pigtails.

"Uh… no. It's just Butch, actually."

"Then you go handle him first, we'll help you later!" Blossom ended, readjusting her bow for the twentieth time.

Buttercup just rolled her eyes, muttered "Women…" and zoomed off to pound her counterpart.

* * *

Butch is getting drowsier by every heartbeat, and he almost toppled when he saw a lime green streak of light zooming towards him. The light stopped n front of him, revealing his tomboy counterpart, with a death glare adorning her face. His brain momentarily cleared and he realized his mistake. "Oh, great." he groaned inwardly. Sure, he can still whoop any other person's butt in his current state, but to face the Girls now would be the same as facing his brothers: a death wish. Not to mention that the one he is up against is the most brutal amongst them all, seconded by himself only. "And now she's so gonna kick my ass to kingdom come… Wait." Suddenly he was struck by an idea. He smirked slightly, watching his opponent ramble about things like how he can't escape and ass kicking and girly sisters.

Mustering his composure and trying his best not to grin, Butch muttered "Shut up, Cupcake." rudely and charged towards her, stopping right in front of her and slamming his lips onto hers before she could react.

* * *

Buttercup was complaining about her sisters when he suddenly cut her off. Despite being lightning quick when thinking of insults and retorts, she was caught by surprise when suddenly her vision was flooded by his face and closed eyes, and the feel of his lips on hers. She was so shocked that her brain immediately went haywire and the only thing propelling her actions were her reflexes, which right now is telling her to "KICK!!". She gave him a full powered kick that sent him soaring in a perfect arc to the other side of the city. As her face turned as red as a steamed HIM, she could faintly hear "Thanks, Buttface!" from the retreating figure up ahead. At this moment, her sisters had finished their preening, and had seen everything. They immediately flew out and confronted her.

"What happened, Buttercup?"

"Did I saw you kissing?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Was it good?"

"Why did he do that?"

"Do you like each other?"

Blossom glared at Bubbles, who is giggling madly, and glanced back at Buttercup. "Well?" she asked, rising an eyebrow. Buttercup, still speechless, just floated past them, into her room. She buried her burning face in her pillow and let out an inaudible scream while trying to shut off her mind…

* * *

In the RowdyRuffs' aforementioned dwelling, Brick and Boomer were playing their stolen video game when suddenly Butch came crashing through the roof, straight onto his bed.

"You know you'll have to fix that later. Where'd you been, anyway?" Brick said, not the slightest bit disturbed by his brother's entry. He heard a muffled answer from the bed.

"The sissies' house. Just a few seconds ago."

He put his video game down, and stared at his brother questioningly.

"But that's across the town! How'd you get here so fast?" he inquired.

Butch just lifted his face, smirking, and said, "I have my shortcuts…"

* * *

**A/N:** And... That's it! Please tell me what you think of it. Reviews are appreciated! PMs are adored! (I need friends too, you know) Flames are ignored! (or not. I dunno, I've never had it before)


End file.
